Heating up
by Beyond Dark
Summary: Based around the new summer games skins. It's a really hot day at the Overwatch HQ. Jesse gets the idea of having a beach barbecue. Not just to entertain him, but get to see his love interest in a swimsuit. No talon AU. McHanzo.
1. Chapter 1

In watchpoint Gibraltar: it was a very sunny day, not a single cloud in sight. It was extremely hot as well. But to Jesse, it felt like a summer day in Santa fe. The heat didn't bother him as much as it did to everyone else. Jesse was feeling pretty bored though. There wasn't anything to do, no world crises that they have to tend to, no missions, no Talon activities since they shut them down not that long ago, nothing. It was one of those summer days that the heat made you feel like doing nothing. Jesse couldn't play cards because, Fareeha is out on a trip with her mom, he wasn't up for teaching someone or learning a game, he also didn't feel like getting wrecked by Hana today.

Jesse got of the chair he was resting in, started to walk aimlessly out of the mess hall, making his around the building. He took a long drink out of the water bottle he was carrying and then the hit him. Jesse turned around and walked back to his room. He opened up his closet door, only to be greeted by a mess of clothing spilling out. _Ana was right. I should learn to properly put away my stuff. God I hate it when she's right. Well this just got a whole lot harder._ The cowboy then got down onto his hands and knees to clean up the mess of clothing. Afterwards he then neatly put it in a pile. In the end Jesse managed to find the stuff he was looking for and laid it out on his bed. Jesse carefully put back his clothes and turn to his bed. Making sure that everything he needed was there. _Thank god I bought this stuff._ Jesse praised himself. He had found his swim wear, sandals, water gun, and some other beach related items. Jesse took another helping from his water bottle which had finished it he tossed the empty plastic bottle into the garbage, but missed. He didn't care either way.

In order for his plan to work he needed permission from the commander.

"Hey Athena," Jesse called out to the AI.

"Yes Jesse? Is there anything I can do for you today?" She responded in her usual monotone voice.

"Do me a favor dear, and tell me where the cap' is?"

"Of course." Athena went quiet for a minute as she checked the cameras.

"Jack is in the gym. Would you like me to inform that you would like to speak with him?" Athena asked.

"Ya can if ya want to," Jesse gave her a tip of the hat. "Thank ya kindly for the help.""Not a problem." Jesse exited his room and walked towards the gym.

Jack was doing his daily exercises on his least favorite machine; the treadmill. He was sweating hard even though he had only been jogging for 10 minutes. _I'm not the young man I used to be._ He thought darkly. When he was young he could run for longer periods of time without getting tired, but now he's much older and more frail.

" -" Athena started. "Mr.76 or Jack is-huff- fine." Jack panted. "Mr.76, I believe now is a good time for you to take a break, and anyway, Jesse is coming here. He would like speak to you." Athena continued. Jack did as he was told and stepped off the machine and took a long and well needed drink. _Ugh, what does he want need now?_ Jack mentally complained "Did he specify what he would like to talk to me about?" "No my apologies." Jack wiped them sweat off of his forehead. "No need to apologize. It's fine."

"Understood. You should meet him halfway." The AI suggested. Jack nodded his head and left the gym after he wiped his machine off.

 _This better be good._

Jesse and Jack turned the corner at the same time and they both collided. "Ow what was that?" Jesse and Jack said in unison. They looked at each other in the eyes and registered the situation. Even though He didn't want to, Jesse apologize first. "Eh, cap' sorry bout' that. Oh actually I was just looking for ya."

A"I know. Athena told me."

"Ah I see. So I was thinking, since it's such a hot day and there's nothin' to do, can we arrange for a trip down to the beach? Maybe have a barbecue?"

"Well I am a grill master. That's not a bad idea Jesse." Jack agreed. He looked at his watch; 11:48. "We'll have lunch out there then. Athena?" Jack called.

"Yes Mr.76?"

"Please inform the older agents and the previous talon agents about the barbecue. We'll have it a one." He ordered.

"Understood."

"Thank you Athena." Jack added.

A mischievous grin grew on the cowboy's face as he approached Hanzo's room.

Now I get to see him in his swim wear. Jesse eagerly thought, he could feel his pants starting to tighten.

He came up to Hanzo's door and knocked on it. The last time he barged in Hanzo was sleeping, and ended up attacking him for waking him up. Hanzo did apologize for it but left him with that as a warning.

"Hey darling, can I come in?" Jesse asked.

Hanzo opened the door. His hair was a mess. "Sorry did I wake ya?" Hanzo shock his head. "No you did not. I was actually just getting up now. So what do you need?" He asked. Jesse sighed, "Do I need a reason just to visit you?"

"No." Hanzo replied in a low voice. He turns his head slightly to avoid eye contact. "But I actually just what to talk to ya about lunch." Jessie said. Hanzo looked back up at Jessie waiting for him to continue. "Ya see, since it's so hot today, the boss is letting the older agents plus the talon ones, to come down to the beach to have a barbecue at one." "So this means I have to come as well?" Hanzo asked feeling a bit modest. "We can't force ya if ya don't wanna." Jesse reassured. "We shall see then." Hanzo the closed the door.

Jesse knew that was how Hanzo was going to react, so he didn't feel bad about his answer.

After Hanzo had closed the door he turned around and lent against it. He slid down it and onto the floor with a heavy sigh. _I think I should go, but if Jesse comes he'll probably show up in his swim attire, I'll probably blush or something and then I'll never hear the end of it from Genji until I ask him out or the other way around._

 _Augh. I'm going to hate myself for this but I'm going to do it._

Hanzo stopped moping and got up. He look through his nicely organized closet for his swim shorts and sandals. He found them rather quickly. His swim shorts were navy blue with the imprint of a dragon on the right leg.

Hanzo put his swim shorts on his bed and the sandals on the floor. _I'm really going through with this._

 **A/N: Apologize to any Mcree mains, I wasn't so sure on how to write his voice style. This was going to be a one-shot but I think it's better as a story. The production of this story should, hopefully, not put of the other one.**

 **Thanks for reading reviews are also appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

Jesse returned back to his room to put his swimwear on. The smile he wore from when talking with Hanzo had yet to fade. Jesse was feeling very eager to see Hanzo in swimwear. Perverted thoughts flowing through his mind. His pants began to tighten again. I gotta calm down. He probably doesn't like me anyways. Jesse finished putting on his stuff and he headed down to the beach. He was going to be early, but at least he could help set up.

When Jesse arrived it was _12:43_. Jack, Lena, Lucio, and Améilé. Lucio and Lena were setting up the sound system, Jack, of course, was setting up the the grill. He was wearing a red Hawaiian shirt with a blue apron that said; Raise the steaks on it. Améilé was on a chair sunbathing. She wore a purple bikini and a blue floral skirt."Hey is there anything I could help with?" Jesse asked. Jack looked at him through his sunglasses and grunted. "The grill is my job. Go see if these kids need help." Jack pointed to Lena and Lucio. Lucio was wearing neon green and yellow swim shorts, and Lena was wearing orange shorts and matching bikini top. Jesse shrugged and did as he was told. "Do ya guys need help?" Jesse asked. Lena and Lucio looked at each other like they were having a private conversation then over to the cowboy. "Come with me. We gonna gather up some fun stuff." Lucio said as he stood up. Lena giggled and returned to her job.

Jesse and Lucio returned to the building to grab some water guns and balloons.

"How are we gonna keep this here stuff hidden? Ya did say that it's a surprise." Jesse asked. "We're going to keep the water balloons in this cooler, it will be placed by the barbecue. Most people wouldn't question it. The guns? I'm not sure." Lucio responded with a smile.

Jesse nodded his head and thought about what they could do with the guns. Then he got the idea to have teams to decide who got what. "We could make teams. The people already here can get guns and the rest get balloons." He suggested. "That does sound like a good idea, but seems a little unfair. Ah to hell with it. It will be more fun to catch them off guard. We'll have to tell Sombra-" "Tell Sombra what?" The hacker translocated right in front of them which had startled them. Jesse handed one of the water guns to Sombra. "You'll need this if you're coming to the barbecue." "Of course I'm coming. I don't want to miss out on anything."

"Later, at the barbecue the people with the water guns are going to get the people who don't have them wet, which will then start our water war. The other team will have water balloons though so it's kinda fair." Lucio explained. "Where's the fun in playing fair?" Sombra playfully asked. "Do ya mind helping with setup?" Jesse asked. "Be right back." Sombra then teleported somewhere to get her swimwear on. The guys continued on carrying the supplies down to the beach. Sombra then teleported behind them, she was now wearing what looked to be a purple, black and green diving costume. She too had her own water gun with her in one hand and one Jesse gave her in the other. "I'll carry some of these guns so it's easier for you both to carry the cooler." Sombra offered.

Jesse nodded his head in agreement and handed the hacker the toy guns. "I'll go ahead and hand these to everyone who's already here." Sombra the ran off with the guns before the guys could respond. Lucio turned to the cowboy, "Why is she being so nice to us?" Jesse shrugged, "I don't know. She probably wants to get some payback to someone or something like that."

"I'm not complaining though, I just think it's odd, that's all. You know she also just want to have fun and enjoy herself." Lucio added.

They continued the rest of the walk to the beach in silence.

When they returned to the beach Hana, Mei, and Zarya had joined them. Hana was wearing a two piece bubble gum pink swimsuit with blue accents, and red sunglasses that sat on her head. Mei had a simple light blue one piece on, same with Zarya but her's was dark blue. Sombra had already give water guns to all of them but Zarya.

"Zarya where's your water gun?" Lucio asked. Zarya walked over to them and grabbed the cooler the were carrying. "I will help you with this. My gun? I do not want to play this game. I have also signed up to help 76 cook." She said, "Where shall I put this cooler?" She asked. "Right by behind the grill, but not in Jacks way." She nodded her head and did as she was told.

Lena Blinked over to the same group, "Sound system is all set up. While you guys were gone I grabbed all the not in use extension cords we had and I just managed to set it all up. I see that you've made a plan to evenly distribute the guns and water balloons." "Ya, we did. Did Sombra tell you what we're doing?" Jesse asked. The girl nodded her head in response. "Alright, well I'm going to prepare the play list." Lucio said. He the turn back to Lena, "Can you go get the umbrella for me please Tracer?"

"Sure not a problem!" She then quickly Blinked away. A minute later she returned with the umbrella, "Sorry I took so long. I forgot where I put it." Lena apologized she put the umbrella down and went off to go chat with Améilé and Sombra, who was now also sunbathing.

Jesse was now left alone. He check his watch for the time; _12:56_. He looked up from his watch and gasped he saw the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. His shorts began to tighten again.


	3. Chapter 3

Jesse's face turn a bright red. He was flabbergasted, the only words that could how he felt was; excited and stressed. Jesse had been in love with Hanzo for quite some time, he had always admired his grace and beauty. To most people there was nothing special about Hanzo's appearance in a swimsuit, but to Jesse, everything about that swimsuit he wore complemented him perfectly. It was tight enough to show off his hips and legs, the dark blue color really suited him. Hanzo's chest was now fully exposed. Usually his left arm and a small portion of the chest was visible, it clearly showed of his tattoo. Jesse expected nothing less from the sight of Hanzo's fully exposed chest; thin and muscular. Jesse then realized he was starring. His face turned a deeper red in embarrassment. While the cowboy stared at Hanzo he had noticed that Genji and Zenyatta were with him. Due to their robotic bodies they could not go any where near the water, so they lacked beach wear, but one the other hand, instead of his orbs Zenyatta now wore a floral necklace and sunglasses even though he doesn't need them. Jesse made a quick decision to make it look he wasn't staring so he walked over to Lucio who was at the sound system with Hana. "Hey Mccree. Whats up?" Hana asked. She took note of Jesse's still red face and put on a mischievous grin, "Uh oh looks like the cowboy has the hot for someone!" She playfully. "No I don't!" He spat back like a little kid telling his mom that he doesn't have a crush on his female friend. "Who is it? Doesn't matter who I can make it happen!" The gamer vowed. Lucio and Jesse laughed at the attempt. "Seriously man, spill. Tell us who it is." Lucio requested. "Alright." Jesse held his hands up in defeat, "It Hanzo." Hana and Lucio both fist pumped. "I knew it! You two would make a great pair!" Hana cheered. Luvio nodded his head in agreement. Hana's excitement levels lowered as she looked down, she pressed her pointer fingers together, "I may or not have shipped you guys together." She confessed under her breath. "So, how we gonna make this happen?" Jesse asked. "With careful planning of course!" Hana said her excitement fully returning.

Jesse nodded his head, "Just don't do anything too embarrassing." He said.

Hana nodded her head, she turned to look at the Dj beside her to discuss the plan.

The cowboy sat down behind the sound system and sighed as he waited for Hana to give him the run down of the plan once she was done talking to Lucio about it.

"Hmm, I don't think Hanzo would like to be a damsel in distress." Lucio said.

"Ya. You're right. Hanzo is so dark and grumpy. It's hard to work with, but I love a challenge!" The gamer announced fist raised into the air. "We could get Hanzo drunk and then Mccree can confess to him then." Hana said. "I don't think that's going to work. I think we'll have to help him from the sidelines." Lucio was right and Hana knew it even if she wasn't going to admit defeat. "Hmp! That's no fun though!" She whined like a jealous child. "Fun or not we can't embarrass him, and if that means leaving it up to him, then so be it! The least we can do is make the situation better and give him advice." Lucio announced his plan. His face said it all and he wasn't going to change his mind. Hana nodded her head. "Ya, you're right…" She said in defeat. " We need to make him feel comfortable while he's talking to Hanzo. So no romantic music. Just the normal pop stuff." "I don't think Hanzo likes pop." Hana intervened. "It doesn't matter what music we put on as long as he doesn't question it." Hana nodded her head as Lucio began to play the playlist he had set up.

"What next?" Hana asked "I don't know, you're the love expert!"

"How did you confess to me? What went through your head when you confessed to me? I do my best when it comes to females. And right now that cowboy needs help." She pointed at Jesse who was keeping an eye on Hanzo.

"Well I was myself, I made you feel comfortable, I did it in a way that you would understand, and I didn't just blurt it out like; 'hey I'm in love with you go out with me!'"

"So that's all he needs to do. So that's our plan?"

Lucio nodded his head in agreement.

"Alrighty. I go tell him!"

"I sure hope this goes well." Lucio said under his breath.

"So thats our plan!" Hana had instructed the cowboy who was in love with an archer.

"That does make sense. So it's all on me if I mess this up. I'm a bit stressed though." Jesse looked down at his hands while a blush grew on his tanned face. Hana put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry you'll do fine. Lucio and I will keep an eye on you two and if you start to mess up will start the water fight." Jesse looked at the gamer. She gave him a encouraging smile and he returned that smile but it was smaller. "Thanks. I appreciate all you two are doing for me."

"Now go get em' tiger!" Hana slapped him on the back as a act of encouragement.

He put his hands up in defense, "Okay! Okay, I'm going!" He got up from the ground and began his search for his love interest. "Don't forget to smile!" Hana added. Jesse nodded his head in acknowledgement. Hana looked over at her boyfriend memories flooding back to her as she recalled of how Lucio confessed to her.


	4. Chapter 4

_It was raining hard outside, the sound of thunder off in the distance. But that wasn't a problem to Hana and Lucio, they were in the middle of an intense game of Mortal combat._

 _Of course Hana was winning, but Lucio was putting up a good fight. "You think you can beat me, noob!" She boasted. Lucio laughed, he loved her sense of competitiveness, he loved her in general. She's fun, beautiful, smart, and she's always willing to help. To Lucio she was perfect. He knew that today was the day that he would confess to Hana. Of course he was nervous, but Lucio wasn't one to let his fear take over._

 _"Finish him!" The game called out, Hana took out the remaining HP on Lucio's character, giving her yet another, victory. "Hana: 10, Lucio: 2. I win!" She cheered._

 _'Nows the time.' Lucio thought. 'Gotta play it cool. If I reference a video game and she rejects me at least she'll think that was cute of me. Here goes.'_

 _"Hey Hana, do you want to play a dating simulator with me?" Lucio asked._

 _"But I don't have any dating simulators." She answered. Hana thought more about the meaning of what Lucio was asking of her. Then it hit her, Hana gasped, her face flushed. Hana did have a crush on Lucio for a while now, she wasn't sure how she was going to tell him, Hana was overjoyed._

 _"It's okay if you don't-" Lucio was cut off by a pair of lips meeting his._

 _Lucio returned the kiss to her. "Yes, but only the real version." Hana said cheerfully._

Jesse started to sweat more, he was really nervous. Hanzo wasn't an easy guy to talk to, so tell him how he felt would be quite the challenge. Jesse knew that he was going to get let down hard, but that wasn't going to stop him. He had friends backing him up if something went wrong. 'You can do this Jesse, just keep it togetah'.' He encouraged himself. Jesse held his head up high as he walked over to Hanzo.

Hanzo was not enjoying himself one bit. Genji was harassing him about telling Mccree his feelings, and threatened to tell him himself. To add to his frustration, he had a terrible headache and the loud pop music was not helping. Hanzo was about ready to leave, he didn't care if he hadn't eaten or not, Hanzo knew this would be a waste of time. Hanzo felt more anxious to leave now that he noticed that Mccree was approaching him.

"Looks like your boyfriend wants to chat with you." Genji teased. Hanzo shot him a death stare.

"Now Genji, please leave him alone obviously Hanzo is not comfortable with this.

And anyways he doesn't do that to you about Dr. Ziegler." Zenyatta interrupted.

"I would like it if he did that. Then I could rub it in his face." Genji retaliated.

The monk face palmed. Hanzo began to walk away from the two, he wanted no part of that argument, he also wanted to get away for Genji if Mccree were to catch up.

"Hey Hanzo! Wait up!" The cowboy called out. Hanzo could hear Genji laughing now.

Hanzo turned around to face him. "Ya gotta second?" Mccree asked.

Hanzo nodded his head. He noticed the tint of red on his cheeks, and the fact that Mccree was sweating a lot too. Mccree swallowed hard, he looked very nervous.

"Hanzo, there was somethin' I've been wantin' to tell ya. Hanzo, I love you."

"They stopped talking." Lucio noticed. "He told he didn't he." Hana nodded her head. "Genji's watching them. We should call it now." "Ya lets give them the privacy they deserve." Hana and Lucio picked up their water guns. "Water fight!" They called out. 76 grabbed the cooler filled with water balloons and put it far away from the barbeque. He opened it up and threw a balloon at Angela. "Oh it's on!" she said. Everyone started throwing water balloons and shooting each other with the water guns.

Genji joined in on the fight as well, while Zenyatta took cover behind the barbeque.

"Water fight!" Hanzo and Mccree turned around to face the shout. Mccree smiled. He silently thanked Hana and Lucio. The two turned back to face each other.

"Wanna go somewhere more, private?" Mccree asked seductively. "Yes, I would like that." Jesse extended his hand out to the archer, which he took without second thoughts.

Jesse and Hanzo were both overjoyed to be lovers now, it what they've wanted for a while. Jesse was glad that he got help in this situation and that the plan worked. The two lovers spent the rest of the day in bed together.

 **Thanks so much for all the support towards this story, I hope you've enjoyed this. I might make more event skin related stories like this one in the future. I am currently working on one other story, you should check it out.**

 **Again thanks for reading!**


End file.
